


Meatball Sub

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blood Kink, Domestic Violence, Fisting, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: will Dan turn out to be a wife beater? or a meat beater?





	Meatball Sub

**Author's Note:**

> squelches. best pizza in tha weuiyrld!

It was a day like any other in the Cain household. Herbert was holed up in his little dungeon working on wacko stuff. He was in the middle of beating to death a rat he had found and chased all around the room for a whole of ten minutes when suddenly Dan burst in, literally breaking the door off its hinges and causing it to tumble down the stairs. Herbert did not look up from his rat beating and simply told his roommate, "If it's food just leave it on the table, I am quite busy at the moment." But it was not he who was hungry. Daniel was starving. The buff man stepped heavily down the stairs and approached Herbert, pressing himself uncomfortably close to the small man's turned back. The trapped scientist ceased his rodent bludgeoning as he felt Dan's hard abs and hot breath on his back and neck. "What do you want Danny." Herbert asked the brute coolly. Dan craned his neck down to breathe into Herbert's ear because he's a fucking midget.  
"Pizza." Dan rumbled, slow and low. Like barbecue.  
Herbert swallowed, his twink body shaking violently as if he had Parkinson's. "D-Dan..." he began, fumbling with the dead rat on the table, "I....we...I'm afraid- You can't.." He squeezed his eyes tight; this has happened before, he knew the extent of Cain's wrath. His roommate was like an ape, a big sexy ape. Terrifyingly powerful and irresistibly hot. He recalled many times where he denied Dan of something he desired and let out a shaky breath, bracing himself for the worst. Dan roared furiously as he raised his fists into the air, shaking them viciously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN-" Dan gripped Herbert's shoulder so much it hurt, spinning him around forcefully,"-I CAN'T ORDER PIZZA?" Herbert's glasses fogged up as Dan breathed intensely onto his face. Gulping nervously, Herbert shrunk back into the table as to not be so close to the body builder's hot breath.  
"WE ARE GETTING. STUFFED CRUST. FOUR CHEESE PIZZA. CHEF'S SPECIAL." Dan growled harshly, emphasizing each sentence by sucking in and letting out another hefty breath which caused Herbert's glasses to become practically white with steam.  
"I-I'm lactose intolerant, remember?" he whimpered, face scrunching up in anticipation of Dan's response.  
"DO YOU HAVE TEETH?" Dan snarled, seizing the poor man's jaw between his large sturdy fingers and thumb. Tinkling himself a little out of absolute fright and arousal, Herbert nodded and began to open his mouth in response but Dan cut him off with a rough, "THEN YOU CAN EAT IT." Glaring brown orbs stared down fear stricken hazel visuals. There was a moment of total silence before Herbert spoke up. "Maybe you'd perhaps like a... a meatball sub instead?" he nasally suggested, raising his brows as a small smirk tugged at the end of his mouth. Dan did not let go of his roommate's face but grunted in thought at the exchange.  
"It will suffice." He released Herbert from his mighty grasp, stepping back to give him personal space again. After rubbing his sore jaw and adjusting his glasses, Herbert loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Dan watched with a befuddled look. "What are you doing." he asked flatly causing Herbert to stop and snap his head up, looking at Dan with an equal expression.  
"You said you wanted a meatball sub." he explained, "That's what you're getting."  
"What."  
Herbert pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the stupidity of Dan. "You're such a fucking retard sometimes." he muttered then almost yelled, frustrated,"Sex. I want sex Daniel." Dan's eyes lit up and his mouth made an "o" shape as the little pun the tiny man made finally clicked. "I've been so lonely Danny. I masturbated thirty three times this week. My cum shoe is nearly full...." His gaze drifted toward a crusty looking loafer sitting on top of a bucket in the corner of the dingy basement. Mentally shaking his head, he looked onward at Dan who was practically glistening under the singular hanging overhead light. He had no time to think about past private sessions with his thoughts and his wiener; Dan was here now, right in front of him waiting. Herbert's tongue darted out to lick his lips and he continued to unbutton his shirt as his hands shook ecstatically.  
(i have to pee really bad brb)  
(ok im back)  
Dan could not wait. He was fucking hungry and he was coming. With the force of a thousand great apes, he tore his shirt off and then brutally destroyed Herbert’s as the midget squealed and threw the tattered fabrics on the floor. Literally shoving the entirety of both his gorilla hands into Herbert’s pants, Dan shoved them off his roommate’s body and also onto the floor as welll.  
“We will need some ingrediants for this meatball sub….. First…. The buns………” Dan breathed huskily and quite frankly sexy because dan cain is a sexy beast ok literally shut the fucku p. Dan cain is a s. Dan yanked Herbert’s whitey tighties down and exposed his ass. His fucking ass herbert’s butt his bare naked baby bottom! Herbert let out a little giggle hehe ohda.,n! Oops forgor the little thingies uhghhuh the uhhhh hthe ummmmmmmmm quotations “hehe oh dan!” herbert giggled ok thats bette.r slit. Slit, is it worse that slit? Is it? Tell me is it worse thatn the word slit? Gotcha.  
Dan stuck a whole finger into Herbert’s asshole dry because mama didnt raise no queer sympathizer. It hurt like really bad it really fucking hurt “OW” herbert squeaked like a bitch. “Oowww dannnn my butt hole!” he cried out in pain. “ shut up” dan said and slapped herbert’s fat ass. Dan eas getting real impationt and stabbed four fingers into herber’t s little tight little sphincter and made it bleed. “Omg free lube” dan grinned and yoinked his fingers out. Hugry. Dan bent over and licked up the blood dripping from herbert’s quivering little hole and swished the jjuice around in his mout.h. “Hmmm type B. b stadns for bitch mother fucker” dan spat the blood out onto herbert’s assholeand them shoved his entire forearm inside, grabbing a giant wad of shit and some of the little man’s intestines. This made herbert literally scream in pain because it hurt really fucking bad. “OW DANNY!” he screamed in pain because it really fucking hurt really bad.  
Dan leaned in close to Herbert’s ear, so close herbert could hear him breathe. “Herbert….” the buff man began, barely a whisper but a sexy one at that, “I think I oughtta let you know….” he pulled his forearm out of herbert’s spasming taint, “I hate fags.” and with that. Dan stuck his penis inside herbert’s pre ravaged butthole and slammed in so fucking hard Herbert had a nearly fatal heart murmur as he screamed in agony. “And now for the next ingredient….” dan moved his giant monkey hand to Herbert’s throbbing member and choked it like homer does to bart as he mercilessly destroyed herbert’s gut, “the meat.”  
Dan tugged Herbert's willy so forcefully he dislocated the little man's pelvic bone.  
"omg dick snatched" herbert O___O'd as he lost control of his lower body and pissed all over dan’s hand. Dan let out a cry of disgust (baby crying autotune ringtone) and pulled herbert off his dick by the dick and spun him over his head like a lasso. Letting go, herbert splattered against the basement wall just like Rufus did and fucking died.  
“that s what you get forkilling my cat bitch.” dan swaggered over to herbert’s corpse that had now shitted an d pissed itself further and came on his dead body. “Now, time for that pizza. After all that fag killing, i deserve a reward.” he pattedhimself on the back and did the tf2 conga back upstairs and ordered dominos piza and slept soundly like a little baby that night the end.


End file.
